


The first step

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance, Very fluffy, Yaoi, but the lack of kidcrona fanfics sadden me, diabetes fluff, genderless Crona, im sorry this is my first time writing i only know how to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona is surprised by the sudden help they're getting from none other than Death the Kid himself. They're even more surprised when said reaper boy offers to take care of Crona.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, Death the kid/Crona, KidCrona, Kirona
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The first step

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first time writing, please bear with me as I have no beta readers or helpers (I annoy my friends with my sudden outbrust with the fandom)

Crona could not believe their own eyes. They thought they were hallucinating first when they saw a flash of black and white appearing from the distance. No surprise, the monster they're fighting really took a toll on their body, so they're now lying on the dirty ground, almost wheezing from the fight and the exhaustion. Crona tried to sit up, but all of their strenght had left them because of the very last blow they took from the creature. Said creature started to dash towards the swordsman as soon as it saw Crona move. The sound of gunfire is what distractred the creature from finishing Crona off. It turned around with a snarl and ran towards the source of the gunfire, which happened to be Death the Kid himself. Crona's curretnly pale eyes widened in realisation.

"No..that's impossible.."-muttered Crona, tears swelling up in their eyes. "He can't be...He hates me, doesn't he...?" 

Questions started to swarm their head, as they finally stood up unconsciuosly. Taking a deep breath, Crona lunged themselves towards the monster. As it was distracted with fighting the son of Lord Death, it was easy to kill it with one blow with Crona's sword. The two of them stood there, panting and dirty, but they were staring into each others eyes, until anxiety got the best of Crona and averted their eyes. Kid coughed a little. "My dad sent me after you...He said something along the lines of proving yourself for the academy..." -he muttered, tired and...was it embarrassment, that the sword wielder saw on KId's face? Were they only imagining things now? Wow, Crona must have hit their head pretty hard.

"T-thank you...for the help..and stuff.." -they mumbled, barely understandable. Kid only nodded. "We shall get back to Death City. I need to report back to my Father..."

Only managing a nod again, both of them took off. By the time they arrived back in Death City, it was getting dark, the moon on horizon slowly creeping it's way up to watch over the city. Liz and Patti took their human forms and streched deliciously. Kid, not wasting a second, went towards his father's office to report. Liz grabbing the opportunity, turned towards Crona.

"How about you come home with us? We can help you clean yourself up." she smiled warmly at them. Patti squealed in agreement, and before Crona could say anything, the Thompson sisters grabbed them and just took them to the Manor. They had to admit, they could go for a bath, considering the fact that their cell-room was far from the shower.

"Feel free to use Kid's bathroom, considering he won't be back for atleast an hour that's for sure." -smiled Liz, and just shoved Crona into the spacious bathroom. "If you need anything, just shout! One of us will come and help." -said Patti from the other side of the door cheerfully.

Crona looked around the bathroom. The white tiles reflected the lights, so it was almost blindingly bright in there. Everything was perfectly, symmetrycally placed, which the young swordsmeister smiled at. They've got a lot to tell Maka later that's for sure. Taking off their boots, then dress, then carefully sat in the tub and opened the tap. Nearby stood a little wheeled tray with all kinds of bathing products from salts to bath bombs. Staying at a simple bubble bath, Crona grabbed the bottle softly and poured a generous amount in the tub, then placed the bottle back in it's rightful place. Afterall, Crona didn't wanted to ruin Kid's hard work arranging everything to be perfect. The water started to bubble up soon enough and the whole bathroom smelled of bubblegum. They sinked into the warm water, until only their slender shoulders peeked out. Shutting those deep purple eyes, Crona started to wander again. Why Kid acted like that? Why did Lord Death send him instead of someone else? They must have been in deep thought, because the next thing they heard was a surprised yelp coming from the door. Snapping their head in the doors direction, the image of a surprised Kid welcomed Crona. Blushing almost a black color, they tried to sink deeper into the tub. Kid on the other hand, slowly came over the initial shock. Clearing his throat, he turned away. He was just as embarrased as Crona, if not more.

"I-I'll take my leave then..sorry..for suddenly interrupting..'-he muttered, slowly closing the door.  
"Wait!" -yelled the pink haired one after him. Kid stopped in his tracks immediatly, turning back towards Crona. "Please...Please stay..." -they whispered softly, hiding further into the tub.

Something must have snapped in Kid. Maybe it was the heat, or the overwhelming scent of bubblegum from the bath. Maybe even the way Crona looked at him with their doe eyes. 

We will never know, that's for sure. The only thing we know, is that in a moment, Kid is in the tub next to Crona.


End file.
